creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Rot ist zurück! Level 2: Gezora Höhle
Ich wusste, dass ich diese Nacht nicht schlafen konnte. In den Momenten, wo ich eingeschlafen bin, verfolgte mich Rot in meinen Träumen. Er weiß ganz genau, dass ich als Zweiter das gespielt hätte. Er konnte aber nicht damit rechnen, dass ich als Zweiter Pac-Man ''ausprobieren wollte. Ich hätte aber auch Action 52 ausprobieren können, als nächstes. Aber dieses Spiel habe ich erst gar nicht gefunden. Das könnte aber auch erklären, warum Pac Man'' nicht funktionierte. Er wusste nicht, wie er seine Macht dort unter Beweis stellen konnte. Er wusste aber, wie er es in Legend of Zelda macht. Da es aber zu einfach wäre ihn zu besiegen, hat er wichtige Elemente des Spieles geändert, in dem Spiel, das ich mal mein Lieblingsspiel nannte. Als ich dann aus meinem Bett ging, war die Konsole an. Ich könnte schwören, dass ich sie in der Nacht ausgeschaltet habe. Ich konnte aber nicht sofort mit dem Spiel beginnen. Ich wollte zuerst wissen, wie das Spiel in Wirklichkeit aussieht. Meine Hoffnung war verflogen, als ich herausfand, dass mir das Internet in diesem Falle nicht helfen konnte. Also bin ich mit dem Auto zu dem nächsten Elektronikmarkt gefahren, um mir eine Komplettlösung zu kaufen. Obwohl einer ganz in meiner Nähe war, bin ich zu den in der nächsten größeren Stadt gefahren. Liegt es daran, dass es so wirkte, dass ein LKW mich die ganze Zeit verfolgt hatte? Ich verstehe es jetzt immernoch nicht. Ich bin in den Markt gegangen und ich habe sofort die Komplettlösung gefunden. Was für eine Überraschung. Irgendwie konnte es mich nicht mehr überraschen. Auf der Heimfahrt nach Hause hat mich der gleiche LKW verfolgt. Vor Wut bin ich aus meinem Auto ausgestiegen und zu dem LKW gegangen. Ich wurde ziemlich weiß, als ich bemerkte, dass eine alte Oma in diesem Fahrzeug saß. „Tut mir leid, dass es so aussieht, als würde ich dich verfolgen. Eigentlich wollte ich dir nur mitteilen, dass du die ganze Zeit deine Lichter wie ein Wahnsinniger an- und ausmachst.“ Ich bedankte mich bei der Frau, dass sie es mir sagte. Ich müsste ihr danken, weil ich selber erkenne, dass mich dieses Spiel wahnsinnig macht. Ich muss den zweiten Kampf gegen Rot durchziehen. Ich hatte wohl keine andere Wahl. Der einzige, dem ich das anvertrauen könnte, war tot. Ich habe mich, als ich zu Hause angekommen bin, sofort an die Konsole gesetzt. Natürlich auch mit der Komplettlösung. Ich bin auf die Seite gegangen, wo das zweite Level beginnen sollte. Dodongo‘s Höhle ist das zweite Level von diesem Spiel. thumbAber es war die Gezora-Höhle. Mir war jetzt ziemlich klar, dass Rot die beiden Spiele gemischt hat. Er wusste, dass es mal mein Lieblingsspiel war. So will er es noch mehr zerstören. Ich will jetzt nicht viel vorhersagen. Aber Rot hat viele Elemente von Godzilla Monster of Monsters in ein Zelda-Spiel implementiert. Ich fand es auf einer Seite ziemlich cool, dass es eine Mischung aus Zelda und Godzilla ist. Ich machte mir aber auch ziemlich Sorgen. Ich ging die blaue Treppe mit Zelda hoch, um in die Höhle einzutreten. Jedoch gab es zwei Höhlen. An der Höhle bzw. an den Höhlen sollten eigentlich Soldaten stehen.thumb Auf dem Screenshot erkennt man auch in der rechten Höhle ein Auge. Sah so doch auch das Auge von Face aus? Interessiert begab ich mich zuerst in die rechte Höhle. Tatsächlich war es Face, der mich begrüßt hatte. Er stellte dem Spieler wieder seine Fragen. Face hat dir immer genau 11 Fragen gestellt. Die ersten 9 Fragen waren komplett wahllos. Die 10. Frage hat im Spiel die Elemente verändert. Die 11. Frage hat versucht, deine Mentalität unter Beweis zustellen. Spätestens nach dem 2. Quiz mit Face wusste ich nicht mehr, was ich von ihm halten soll. Es war aber sicherlich nicht Face, wie ich ihn kennengelernt habe. Face hat die Fragen nicht immer am gleichen Ort gestellt. Die Orte haben sich geändert, je nach Level. Du wirst es dann anhand der verstörenden Screenshots sehen. Ich werde wieder beschreiben, was der Gesichtsausdruck von Face war. Dazu will ich sagen, dass Face keine Schattenelemente hatte, außer bei den neuen Gesichtern, die er machte. Passend zu diesem Spiel.thumb Frage Nr. 1: Bist du in eine Beziehung?; Antwort: Ja; Reaktion: Verliebt thumb Frage Nr. 2: Erkennst du es? Ich wusste was damit Face meinte, aber ich wollte es nicht Face sagen. Antwort: Nein Reaktion: Merkwürdiges Gesicht Nr. 3 thumb Frage Nr. 3: War Barack Obama ein guter Präsident?; Antwort: Ja; Reaktion: Merkwürdiges Gesicht Nr. 11 Ich weiß nicht woher das Spiel es weiß, dass Barack Obama Präsident wird, aber was dieses Spiel bereits entwickelt hat, hat es mich nicht überrascht. thumb Frage Nr. 4: Ist Nintendo eine gute Firma?; Antwort: Ja; Reaktion: Glücklich Frage Nr. 5: Hat Nintendo das beste Spiel entwickelt?; Antwort: Nein; Reaktion: Wütend thumb thumb Frage Nr. 6: Ist die Musik von heute gut?; Antwort: Ja; Reaktion: Merkwürdiges Gesicht Nr. 10 Frage Nr. 7: Willst du mich Glücklich sehen?; Antwort: Ja; Reaktion: Glücklich thumb thumb Frage Nr. 8: Hast du ein eigenes Haustier?; Antwort: Nein; Reaktion: Überrascht Frage Nr. 9: Bist du auf die 10.Frage gespannt?; Antwort: Ja; Reaktion: Merkwürdiges Gesicht Nr. 4 thumb thumb Frage Nr. 10: Möchtest du eine neue Fähigkeit?; Antwort: Ja; Reaktion: Merkwürdiges Gesicht Nr. 12 Frage Nr. 11: Hast du Godzilla Monster of Monsters gespielt?; Antwort: Ja; Reaktion: Rot thumbRot war auch im Gegensatz mit Schatten bekleidet. Ich glaube, das ist mit Absicht. Ohne diesen Schatten würde ich wohl eher einen Lachkrampf bekommen von seinem Gesicht. Ich habe es mal vor paar Wochen ausgetestet. Aber jetzt wird mir einiges klar. Rot ist zurück und er wird mich finden. Das Gesicht hat sich auch nicht nach wenigen Sekunden geändert. Ich musste also die Höhle verlassen, damit es sich ändern. Ich begab mich dann zur der anderen Höhle, um endlich das Level zu starten. Das Quizlevel hat mir ziemlich viel Zeit gestohlen. Ich schaute mir die Komplettlösung an, wo ich gesehen habe, dass alles der Richtigkeit entspricht. Ich konnte auch diesmal alle versteckten Räume erreichen. Leider fand ich da keine Objekte. Wieder war die letzte Tür geschlossen. Aber ich wusste, dass es genauso wie beim ersten Level war. Ich machte diesmal keine Screenshots, weil diese bis dahin nicht nötig waren. Sie wurden erst beim Bosskampf nötig. thumbDer Kampf war gegen Dodongo. Abgesehen davon, dass der Kampf wie in NES Godzilla war, ist alles gleich. Mich hat es aber gewundert warum, Dodongo nur zwei Lebensbalken hatte. Dodongo hatte wohl keine Interesse, dich anzugreifen. Er hat keine Reaktion gezeigt. Nicht mal, wenn du ihn angegriffen hast. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich reagieren wollte. Es gab nicht einmal ein Timer. Ich entschied mich, ihn zu töten. Ich würde sonst nicht weiterkommen. Mir wurde aber erklärt, wie ich ihn töten soll; mit der neuen Fähigkeit. Dafür musste ich einfach B halten und dann passierte das. thumb Link setzte einen Strahl ein, wie Godzilla. Nur, dass seiner Grün war. Diese neue Fähigkeit fand ich, obwohl sie mir eigentlich bekannt war, ziemlich geil. Dieses Spin Up von zwei Spielen hat mich tatsächlich unterhalten. Aber jetzt wurde auch erklärt, was Gezora mit der Höhle zu tun hatte. thumbthumbDodongo wurde weggeglicht und durch drei Gezoras ersetzt. Diese Mischung aus Zelda- und Godzilla-Texturen hat mich komplett verwirrt. Ich konnte während und nach dem Kampf keine Screenshots machen. Während des Kampfes war einer der Gezora immer der, der versuchte, mich in die linke Ecke zu schieben, der andere hat versucht, mich anzugreifen und der dritte Gezora hat wie Dodongo nicht reagiert. Obwohl ich nicht angreifen konnte, wurde Gezoras Lebensbalken durch seine Fahrlässigkeit zerstört. Der Angreifer-Gezora hat nicht mich getroffen. Er hat den vorderen Gezora angegriffen. Als der erste Gezora besiegt wurde, habe ich mit Link direkt den Angreifer-Gezora angegriffen. Zu meiner Überraschung hat das Spiel die Kontrolle übernommen und Gezora mit Links Fähigkeit zerstört. Das Spiel ging, ohne dass ich einen Screenshot machen konnte, direkt auf Weiter. Ich schaute mir dann dieses'' Weiter'' mehrere Minuten an. Wie? Wie kann es sein, dass das Spiel mir helfen will? Vielleicht wusste es, dass ich es nicht schaffen würde. Ich wollte so gerne wissen, was der dritte Gezora machen würde, aber das wurde mir nicht gezeigt. Also muss ich wohl nun mit dem dritten Level beginnen. Level:1 - Rot ist zurück! Level 1: Aquamantus Insel Level:3 - Rot ist zurück! Level 3: Spiegel Garten Kategorie:Videospiele Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Zelda